Exemplary embodiments pertain to rotating assemblies and, more particularly, to a rotating assembly including a dynamic balancing system.
Components that rotate about an axis are or can become out of balance. An out of balance condition for a rotating component generates vibrations. The magnitude of the vibrations generally increases as rotational speed of the component increases. Many systems are negatively affected by vibrations. Hence, there exist a number of component balancing systems that mitigate an out of balance condition to lessen any vibrational response. In some systems, such as in automobiles, a weight is mounted to the rotating component (e.g., tire and rim assembly) to counter-act an out of balance condition. Such arrangements typically counter-act an out of balance condition for a fixed geometry. Some systems that rotate, such as variable pitch propellers, have a variable geometry that can change the balance condition during operation and therefor generally cannot be accommodated by fixed balance weight placement.